Conquistandola
by MeridaHime
Summary: (Mi primer fanfic, piedad!)/AU/ Su mejor amigo ha cambiado y eso la pone nerviosa pues parece querer...¿seducirla? ¿acaso no recuerda que a ella NO LE INTERESA EL AMOR? ¿esto arruinará su amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

* * *

En aquella habitación la única luz que había eran los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventada, en la cama se encontraba un bulto rosa que parecía no tener vida, ningún sonido, ningún movimiento, todo parecía tan tranquilo.

Una persona ingresó a la habitación, se trataba de un joven alto de cabello largo y ojos landa, él caminó hasta las cortinas y las abrió por completo permitiendo que entre la luz, el bulto en la cama se empezó a mover y gemir por la brusca acción.

-mmmmm… Maldición… ¿podrías dejarme dormir?- se quejó una pequeña voz desde la calidez del cobertor.

-Tenten debes levantarte, tu madre ya se ha ido y me pidió que te despierte… - dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica.

-mmmmmmmm… Noooo… sabes que tú tampoco quieres ir a la escuela, aparte faltan 2 horas… duerme un poco… - intentó convencer al chico y pronto sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado y aparto el cobertor de su cara encontrándose con aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba tan cerca que se sonrojó al instante.

-Tu dijiste que me acueste… - dijo con simpleza el chico.

-¡Neji! ¡Te dije que duermas no que te acuestes a mi lado! – dijo levantándose alterada.

-Hmmm… logré que te levantes… apurate, debemos ir al colegio – dijo sentándose a su lado, ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente hasta que fue él quien rompió el silencio – Buenos días Tenten… - dijo en un susurro embriagando a la chica con su aroma.

-Buenos días Neji… - contestó atónita hasta que reaccionó y se levantó por completo de la cama – ¿podrías salir? Me voy a vestir para ir al colegio, ¡oh! Y no sería mala idea que me prepares mi licuado verde – comento tratando de sonar normal, hasta que el chico habló.

-Claro…necesitas vestirte, no creo que esa pequeña pijama sea permitida en el instituto… - comento con un tono burlón y una sonrisa de lado, a lo que la chica sólo se sonrojo y se intentó cubrir inútilmente con los brazos.

-¡Fuera Hyuuga! – gritó la chica mientras lo sacaba a empujones de su habitación.

Una vez que cumplió con sacar a su amigo de su espacio se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y hablar consigo misma…

-"_maldito Neji, sigue actuando raro y lo peor es que me hace sentir extraña, él solía ser serio y educado, solía acompañar a su prima al colegio y no pasar por mi casa cada mañana, solía ser cortante y no hablar tanto, recuerdo cuando le daba vergüenza entrar a mi cuarto…y ahora… ¡se acuesta en mi cama!"_ – pensaba la chica mientras se alistaba y peinaba con sus típicos moñitos en la cabeza.

Cuando salió escuchó el ruido de la licuadora y vio a su amigo en la cocina, él al percatarse de su presencia volteo a verla y le mostró el licuado verde que pidió, luego detuvo la licuadora y vertió el líquido en un vaso grande de cristal.

-Le puse proteína vegetal, con tu nuevo hábito alimentario debes de consumirlo… - comentó pasándole el vaso a la chica.

-Gracias…pero no moriré por comer sano… - comentó la chica para luego darle un trago a su licuado – muy rico por cierto, deberías prepararme uno todas las mañanas – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro…y limpiar tus labios cuando bebes… - dijo acercándose a ella y tocando su labio superior para después lamer el líquido que le quitó de la boca. La chica se quedó muda y cuando reaccionó bebió de un solo trago el resto de su licuado para salir corriendo a lavarse los dientes y regresar a tomar su mochila para salir de su casa.

-Vamos Hyuuga no te atrases – dijo está abriendo la puerta y saliendo, el chico sólo la miró, sonrió y la siguió cerrando la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Ella era su mejor amiga, se conocían desde pequeños, pero no esta dispuesto a dejar que sea sólo una amistad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, primero lo primero, este es mi primer fanfic, la verdad ya tenía bastante que lo escribí, pero como no había hecho mi cuenta en Fanfiction la deje guardada en lo más profundo de mi lap, pues hay se las dejo.

No es un one-shot, es completamente NejiTen y espero recibir una retroalimentación ya que odio las faltas de ortografía y si captan alguna sería fantástico que me hagan saberlo, mmmm traté de conservar la esencia de Neji, pero creo que aún así es un poco OCC, igual le puse una mamá a Tenten, en la serie no tiene familia o no la mencionan, bueno aquí participará un poco su mami inventada por mi :)

Saludos.

¿Merezco review?


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

La veía desde lejos hablar con su prima y sus amigas, muy ruidosas desde su punto de vista, era raro verla hablar tanto con sus amigas ya que comúnmente él era el que tenía su completa atención pero, esa mañana, desde que salieron de su casa ella había estado evitándolo, eso le dejaba dos opciones, estaba molesta o estaba funcionando su tarea de hacerla su novia y no su mejor amiga.

La observaba con detalle, era perfecta, cabello castaño y largo que comúnmente llevaba en dos moños, ojos color miel natural, oscuros y brillantes, tez bronceada claro, amaba el ejercicio, por lo cual pasaba mucho tiempo al sol, alta, no tanto como él ya que fácilmente le llevaba una cabeza de altura, un cuerpo fuerte, saludable, flexible por el ejercicio, con curvas pronunciadas pero no exageradas, hermoso, simplemente perfecta. Todo aquello no era más que complementado por su carácter amable y gracioso, ella era muy amigable con todos, TODOS, mujeres que se sentían en confianza con ella, como su prima Hinata, y hombres que gustaban de platicar con ella y hacerla reír, los odiaba, creían que se podían acercar con tanta confianza y hacerle platica tan sólo para pasar un momento a su lado, si pudiese, mataría a todos aquellos hombres que querían intentar algo con ella.

-¡NEJIIII! – escucho que le sacaran de su pensamiento por cierto rubio ruidoso, el novio de su prima, Naruto.

-Basta Naruto, ¿Qué quieres? – respondió tratando de disimular que estaba observando a su amiga.

-Nada, sólo saludo, estas muy distraído, llevo horas tratando de llamar tu atención y, ¡Hola cejotas! – gritó interrumpiéndose el sólo para saludar a su amigo que entraba al aula.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, Neji – saludo educadamente el chico de corte de hongo y cejas pobladas.

-Buenos días… - dijo Neji, mirando disimuladamente hacia su amiga que ahora reía de seguro por un comentario hecho por kankuro, el hermano de Temari una amiga ruidosa, cielos, como lo odiaba, era más que obvio que intentaba algo con Tenten y ella de seguro no se daba cuenta por tratarse del hermano de su amiga, ¿Qué rayos hacían ellos dos en su aula? Ellos estaban en otra clase.

-¡NEJIIIIIII! ¡DEMONIOS ESCUCHANOS! – de nuevo el grito del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Estoy aquí Naruto, no es necesario que grites – dijo perturbado por no poder ir y plantarle un golpe al castaño que estaba con su amiga.

-No, no lo estas, mira, sabemos de antemano que estás intentando algo con Tenten pero eso mirarla todo el tiempo ¡no la hará tu novia! – dijo alzando la voz, a lo que recibió un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Neji

-Haz silencio idiota…- dijo frustrado y molesto.

-Naruto-kun creo que debes ser más discreto, Neji trata de hacer arder la llama del amor entre él y Tenten – cometó Lee, pero también recibió un puñetazo por parte del chico de ojos perla - ¡ah! Rayos, tranquilo Neji, tu enamoramiento no es tan malo ¡auch! – dijo de nuevo al recibir otro golpe del castaño

-Cielos, ambos son un fastidio constante…- dijo el Hyuuga tocándose la sien.

-Bueno si no fueses tan obvio no nos hubiésemos enterado jajajaja – dijo el rubio riendo.

-…- iba a contestar pero en ese momento entró el maestro, Kakashi Hatake, un buen maestro, pero pasaba más tiempo discutiendo con Naruto y Sasuke que dando clase.

-Buenos días chicos, hermanos Sabaku ustedes no están en esta clase, hagan el favor de salir… - dijo tratando de poner orden en su salón.

-Claro sensei, sólo venimos a saludarlo – respondió Kankuro mientras salía a empujones de su hermana.

-Bien chicos, iniciemos la clase…- dijo Kakashi hasta que se vio interrumpido por su ruidoso alumno rubio.

-Kakashi-sensei ayer lo ví en el parque leyendo sus novelas de pervertidos…- sí, ahí va de nuevo, su rubio compañero intentando hacerle pleito al sensei, que comience la clase. Ese rubio tan ruidoso y fastidioso, no entendía como se descuidó para ser descubierto por él y por su amigo Lee en el asunto de Tenten.

==Flashback==

Era sábado, un lindo día, y todos estaban en la mansión Hyuuga "estudiando" para los exámenes, sin embargo, todos estaban en mundos diferentes, Ino y Sakura estaban discutiendo y el problema que inició por una fórmula de química se convirtió en una pelea por las similitudes entre Sasuke con Sai, los cuales eran los únicos que estaban estudiando, Hinata trataba inútilmente de detener la discusión, Naruto y Lee se encontraban hablando con Tenten cerca del entrenamiento y dieta vegetariana que estaba adoptando la chica y él intentaba concentrarse en su libro y no en su alrededor, cosa que no estaba logrando con mucho éxito ya que la pequeña risa de Tenten se colaba por sus oídos e instantáneamente se olvidaba del objetivo real.

-Neeee…Tenten, no podrías ser tener más resistencia que yo, yo si como carne y eso tiene toda la proteína que el cuerpo necesita – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Naruto-kun no creo que debas… – intentó intervenir Lee pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-¿Quieres probar Naruto? – dijo la castaña en forma de reto.

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió el rubio enérgico.

-¡Bien! ¡Lee, asigna un reto! ¡Neji y tú serán los jueces! – dijo la Tenten animada.

-¿Por qué me meten en sus problemas? – dijo Neji tratando de leer su libro entre tanto alboroto.

-Porque confío en ti – respondió la chica y su amigo guardo silencio analizando sus palabras.

-Bien, el reto será sostenerse en un pie, alzando la otra pierna en un ángulo de 90º grados, el que baje la pierna primero pierde el reto – dijo Lee animado a ver la competencia.

-¡aaaaaah! ¡Lee, no seas injusto, Tenten practicó ballet durante su niñez! ¡Tiene ventaja! – se quejó el rubio.

-¡Vamos Naruto! No me digas que eres un cobarde y no le tienes miedo a esta chica vegetariana sin proteías…- dijo Tenten retando al chico rubio.

-¡ja! No tengo miedo, te venceré, ¡deberás! – dijo Naruto con decisión.

-Bien, ¿Listos, Naruto-kun, Tenten? – dijo Lee viéndolos, luego de que ambos afirmaran con la cabeza prosiguió – bien…¡comiencen ahora! – dijo apuntando al techo de la habitación.

De inmediato Tenten y Naruto alzaron una pierna, ambos tenían buena forma, pero el rubio tenía razón, la castaña era la que poseía una ventaja, una línea perfecta gracias a sus años de ballet, una resistencia privilegiada gracias a todo el deporte que existía en su vida, sin duda, el hábito alimentario no era de relevancia en la situación. A los pocos minutos Naruto fue el que flaqueó y cayó, lo cual le dio la victoria a la chica.

-¡Sí! Mi amigo, te he derrotado – dijo Tenten riendo y brincando.

-¡Fue suerte! – se quejó el rubio tocándose la cabeza por el golpe que se llevó, cosa que su prima no tardo en notar y se acercó preocupada a su novio para tocarle la zona dañada a lo que el rubio le sonrió haciendo un comentario a Tenten - ¡ja! ¡Pero mira, yo tengo el amor de Hinata-chan y tú sólo tienes fuerza en las piernas! – dijo abrazando a una Hinata sonrojada, para ese entonces todos los demás ya les prestaban atención.

-Pues no necesito que nadie me mime, tengo a mis amigos – dijo la chica con burla colgándose del brazo de Neji que era el que tenía cerca, el chico de ojos perla no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer por su amiga.

-Naruto, Hinata sólo te cuida por compromiso – intervino Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué has dicho baka? – dijo Naruto volteando a ver a su amigo de cabello oscuro.

-Lo que escuchaste teme – dijo Sasuke ignorando la mirada asesina del rubio.

Luego de esos comentarios todos reían de la discusión que entablaron Sasuke y Naruto, estaban tan entretenidos que nadie se percató que Tenten aún traía a Neji del brazo, todos excepto Neji, el cual estaba levemente sonrojado por eso y Lee que notó la expresión de su amigo. Luego de un tiempo, todos se despidieron, excepto Naruto, Lee y Tenten que se quedaron a ayudar a los primos Hyuuga a ordenar un poco la sala de estar de la gran mansión.

Mientras ordenaban, Neji estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Tenten en uno de sus impulsivos saltos de victoria recordándole a Naruto como lo venció, cayo encima del chico de ojos perlados, tirándolo al suelo. A lo que Hinata dio un pequeño gritito del susto, en realidad no habían caído en una posición comprometedora, básicamente Neji tenía a su castaña amiga sentada entre sus piernas, sin embargo Hinata pensó rápido y le ofreció ayuda a su amiga para levantarse y de esta forma la de ojos chocolate olvidó el problema.

Sin embargo, Neji no reaccionó de la misma forma, él se quedó en el suelo con un sonrojo notorio en el rostro, cosa que su prima y amiga ignoraron ya que fueron a la cocina a llevar unos vasos. Fue su amigo Lee el que le tendió la mano y para cuando reaccionó tanto el pelinegro como el rubio traían una gran sonrisa pícara en el rostro por lo que decidió ponerse de pie pronto y salir de la habitación a paso veloz, pero ambos chicos lo siguieron y escucho que Naruto le hablaba.

-Neji, no sabía que te derretías por Tenten – dijo con un tono de burla.

-No es malo Neji – comentó Lee.

-Hagan silencio… - contestó Neji aún de espaldas.

-Yo creo que Tenten es guapa, claro que no tanto como mi Hinata-chan – mencionó el rubio tratando de molestarlo, lo estaba logrando.

-Pero Tenten es más alta, sin duda harían buena pareja tú y ella Neji – dijo Lee pensativo.

-¡Bien sí!... me atrae Tenten… - susurro Neji con odio en sus palabras.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! – gritó el rubio seguido de su amigo pelinegro.

-¡Neji la llama de la juventud arde en ti! ¡No niegues el llamado del amor que sientes por Te...auch! – fue interrumpido por un golpe de parte del Hyuuga.

-¡No griten estupideces! – dijo frustrado volteando hacia las escaleras de la mansión intentando subir cuando de nuevo el rubio hizo un comentario.

-Bueno, Tenten no parece interesada en el amor…pero puedes seducirla de a poco – ese maldito tono pícaro, lo odiaba, pero…no era mala idea.

==Fin de Flashback==

Si, era estúpido hacerle caso a Naruto, pero al voltear a ver a su amiga y percatarse que esta lo veía de reojo y luego desviaba la mirada al frente de la clase, sonrió de lado, no era tan mala idea si daba frutos. Podía ser serio y no hablar mucho, y Tenten estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero, haría un pequeño esfuerzo por tenerla sólo para él.

* * *

¡hola!

Muchas gracias por dejarme review, y consejos, en verdad agradezco su apoyo. Bueno espero haber mejorado un poco la redacción y la ortografía, pero si ven algo me dicen, me anima cuando corrigen mi trabajo para hacerlo mejor :)

Siiii...creo que Neji es un poco occ en la historia, pero recordé que luego de la pelea con Naruto su actitud cambio bastante, de hecho estaba viendo un capitulo de Shippuden donde Lee, Neji y Tenten están en su examen para subir de rango y la actitud seria, molesta, preocupada, inteligente y graciosa de Neji me gustó bastante, por lo que quise mostrarlo así.

En fin, espero merecer review, tomatazos o algo.

¡Saludos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡debe existir una forma más fácil Neji! – gritaba cierta rubia

-Ino, sólo existe un teorema de Pitágoras, si te dan ejercicios para resolver con la formula, sólo hay una forma de resolverlos – explicó el castaño

-Sí, pero, estoy segura que debe existir algún truco más sencillo – reprochó la chica.

-Sí, existe una forma sencilla…¡PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A LAS CLASES! – dijo alzando la voz, esa chica le robaba la paciencia a cada segundo.

-Yo creo que estás tardando más porque quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo – dijo Ino con una mirada picara.

-Cielos…- debía de dejar de ser tan amable con las amigas de su prima o terminaría en prisión por matar a la rubia, ¿acaso todas las rubias eran ruidosas y tontas?, otras chicas sólo eran ruidosas, la misma Tenten era una escandalosa, pero no era tonta – Ino, Hinata me pidió el favor…

-Pero aceptaste porque no puedes contra ésta hermosa venus – dijo la rubia moviendo su largo cabello

-Mejor intenta de nuevo hacer el ejercicio…Y LEE LAS INSTRUCCIONES…- dijo Neji cansado de lidiar con ella. Era cierto, no podía con ella, era fastidiosa, ruidosa, tonta, coqueta, superficial, bueno, en realidad tenía muchos defectos. El único día que en realidad le agrado fue cuando le puso ese vestido rojo y sensual a Tenten, que bien se le veía.

-Listo, revisa que esté bien Neji-kuuuun –dijo con ese tonito tan fastidioso y meloso, un defecto más.

-Claro…-dijo Neji evitando mirarla, si lo hacia la mataría. Revisó el ejercicio con detenimiento y –Ino, está correcto… -dijo sin mirarla.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ilucionada.

-Sí.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa! – soltó un grito y se colgó de su cuello - ¡Gracias Neji! – dijo tomando las mejillas del chico a lo que el Hyuga intentó alejarse - ¡Gracias! – repitió dándole un beso en la mejilla, cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta, Ino lo soltó y saludo a quien entraba -¡Hola Tenten! – dijo animada, y Neji volteo a ver con horror, entró en el peor momento…

-Hola, chicos. – dijo la castaña sonriendo falsamente, Ino no se percataría, pero Neji, él la conocía mejor que nadie, y estaba incómoda.

-Neji es un excelente maestro – dijo la rubia feliz.

-Cierto, lo es – dijo Tenten sin interés en contestar, ¿Qué rayos hacía Ino besando a Neji en la mejilla? ¿Esas eran las clases privadas del Hyuga y la rubia?

-¡oh! Hola Tenten-san, no sabía que ya estabas aquí –dijo Hinata entrando a la habitación.

-Hola Hinata – saludo Tenten a la chica

-¡Hinata, Neji es excelente! – dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Que bien que te sirvieron las clases – dijo sonriente la peli azul.

-Si…- dijo Neji poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta – Tenten, ¿quieres venir a mi habitación? – preguntó a la chica.

-No te vine a ver a ti Hyuga, vine porque Hinata me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí – dijo evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Cierto, hice hamburguesas vegetarianas – comentó la Hyuga

-¿En serio? – dijo ilucionada Tenten - ¡Hinata eres la mejor! – grito abrazando a la chica.

-Gracias, averigüe la receta, porque sé que desde hace 5 meses no comes una haburguesa – dijo la peli azul sonriendo un poco sonrojada por el abrazo que mantenía su amiga castaña – Ven, vamos a la cocina – dijo caminando hacía la pieza con Tenten de la mano - ¿Vienes Ino-chan? – preguntó a la rubia, ésta sólo asistió y las siguió.

Mientras estaban en la cocina las tres chicas hablaban de diferentes cosas, Ino insistía en que Hinata cuente secretos sucios de su relación con Naruto, la Hyuga estaba roja y muerta de vergüenza, la castaña sólo reía de los comentarios de su amiga rubia.

-Iré a buscar a Neji-nisan, ya tenemos todo listo para comer – dijo la Hyuga.

-¡Si! Ve por mi sensei – dijo Ino riendo por su comentario.

Tenten se ahorró las palabras, aun seguía molesta con la situación de Ino y Neji, y no sabia porque. Hinata fue a buscar a su primo y las dejó solas, no existió el silencio ya que su rubia amiga le hablo.

-Tenten, eres la mejor amiga de Neji, la verdad quiero contarte algo, es importante –dijo la rubia con una seriedad que no la caracteriza.

-Dime…- dijo Tenten.

-La verdad es que le pedí a Hinata que convenza a Neji para que me de asesorías, pero, no las necesitaba…sólo quería estar con él…- oh no, eso se escucha mal, fue lo que Tenten pensó mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

-Y ¿qué tiene? – preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-Neji me gusta…y la verdad es que a veces me siento celosa de ti, digo, pasas tanto tiempo con él, incluso los chicos piensan que ustedes son pareja – dijo Ino perdiendo formalismos y seriedad, Tenten se había quedado muda desde que escucho los sentimientos de su amiga por el Hyuga – Dime que me apoyarás, dejarás que Neji y yo estemos juntos y…- fue cortada por la castaña.

-La verdad no creo que esté en mi mano que salgas o no con él, tú lo has dicho, es mi amigo, no es nada más. Por mí no te preocupes Ino, no voy a interferir entre Neji y tú – dijo la castaña sin mirar a Ino, se sentía rara, molesta, esto no le gustaba.

-Gracias…Espero pronto estar con mi príncipe – dijo la rubia uniendo sus manos y cerrando los ojos, estaba ilucionada.

En ese momento entraron Hinata y Neji a la cocina, y la castaña notó como el chico de ojos perla se le acercaba y le llama, ella le dio la espalda y lo ignoró de forma olímpica, irgnorar a Neji debía ser un deporte.

Había sido ignorado, ignorado por Tenten, jamás se había comportado tan cortante con él, nadie lo noto, pero la chica estaba molesta, tan molesta que prefirió abrazar a su prima y no a él, no era que lo abrace todo el tiempo, pero desde que decidió tener a Tenten como novia procuraba tener un contacto con ella, ese fue el motivo para invitarla a su habitación, tenerla en esas 4 paredes era un privilegio, porque ahí sólo eran ellos dos, sin distracciones. Le inquietó el asunto de Ino, ¿sería posible que Tenten se moleste por eso? ¿Estaba celosa?, imposible, esa chica no se preocuparía por eso. Pero, su actitud en la sala de estar y en la cocina indicaban que algo no andaba bien, y más aún porque Ino intentaba hacerle platica, aunque él estaba claramente sumido en sus pensamientos, y en ellos sólo existía su amiga castaña.

La tarde transcurrió normal, comieron la comida que hizo Hinata, para ser sustituto de carne, eran hamburguesas muy deliciosas, Ino no las disfrutó tanto, era una carnívora sin remedio, Tenten no paraba de alagar a su prima y su maravilla de comida vegetariana. Intenté nuevamente tener un tiempo con ella, pero me volvió a rechazar, cielos, ¿Qué rayos le sucede?, nunca me rechaza más de una vez.

Al final de la tarde acompaño a Tenten a casa, aunque también se agregó Ino a la ecuación, por estrategia decidió pasar antes por la casa de la rubia, así tendría más tiempo con su futura novia. Se despidieron de Ino y acompaño a Tenten a su casa, estaba seria, raro en ella, normalmente no la podía callar, y no quería hacerlo, pero, en esta ocasión a penas le mantenía el paso, iba distraída y en silencio, hasta que se detuvo y él la cuestiono con la mirada.

-Neji, creo que no deberías acompañarme a casa – comentó sin mirarlo

-¿qué? – cuestionó un poco inquieto.

-Tampoco deberías ir a mi casa cada mañana, ni pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, ni acercarte tanto a mí, de hecho, creo que deberíamos distanciarnos…-agregó la chica.

-¿por qué me dices esto? – preguntó serio, algo no andaba bien.

-La gente piensa que tú y yo tenemos una relación romántica, y…

-¿Y qué con lo que diga la gente? Nunca te ha importado – la interrumpió

-Ahora me importa, no deben seguir esos comentarios, no somos nada, somos amigos – dijo mirándolo por fin, sus ojos estaban brillosos y ella parecía molesta. Eso le molestó, ¿qué le sucede?

-Entonces seamos amigos, como siempre – dijo Neji muy irritado.

-Pues seamos amigos, sólo eso – dijo dando la vuelta y caminando a su casa, ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina – Por cierto, creo que deberías pensar en salir con alguien.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal, luego de esa discusión la chica entró a su casa sin decir palabra y él tuvo que regresar a su casa con una gran incomodidad, molestia, coraje e impotencia, extrañamente esa discusión sólo había provocado en el unas enormes ganas de besar a Tenten, cuanto quería callarla a besos. Al llegar a casa fue directo a su habitación, y cuando estaba a punto de dormir sonó su celular, pensó que sería Tenten pidiendo disculpas, siempre era así, no duraban mucho molestos, siempre cedían uno de los dos. Revisó el mensaje y no era de su amiga, era de Ino.

"Si apruebo el examen de mañana te invitaré a comer. ¡Besos sensei!"

Rayos…esto no estaba bien.

* * *

¡HOLA!

Bueno, sé que me tarde bastante, pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo, la verdad, estoy muy noqueada por mi tesis y mi relajación es escribir algo que no sea la tesis, por lo que me inspiré un poco más esta ocasión. Les quiero comentar que últimamente veo mucho sobre la pareja NejiIno y mi duda está en...¿cómo los describen juntos si él jamás le ha hecho caso a la rubia? y retomando los capítulos de Naruto, en especial los del examen chunin, noté que efectivamente, Ino intentó seducir a Neji y este la ignoró olímpicamente. No tengo nada en contra de Ino, pero quise mostrarla como lo que es, la chica picara que intenta algo con el Hyuga, sin embargo, en está ocasión y siendo fiel a la personalidad de "fidelidad al amigo" de Tenten, ella apoyará a Ino por ser una gran amiga. Por otro lado, no quiero que Neji sea el unico celoso de todos los amigos de Tenten, también ella merece un poco de celos para darse cuenta de que su amigo debe ser sólo suyo.

En fin, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el capitulo.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Espero traerles pronto la actualización, ando inspirada :)

¡Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

* * *

Unos labios hambrientos se posaron sobre los suyos fundiéndose en un beso caliente y húmedo, soltó un leve gemido cuando el chico terminó el beso para pasar a su cuello y lamerlo, sentía una de sus enormes manos en su cintura y otra deteniendo las suyas sobre su cabeza, la dominaba, y ella no se dejaba dominar por nadie. Lo empujó con sus rodillas haciéndole caer en la cama de espaldas y ella se posicionó sobre su fuerte abdomen, lo beso en los labios, imitándolo, sujetando sus manos contra el colchón de la cama.

Era un beso demandante, ninguno cedía ante el beso, aunque ella dominaba desde arriba, sin pensarlo lo obligó a sentarse en cama, con ella sobre su rezago y le arrancó la camisa desesperada, su pálida piel quedó a la vista y ella se dedicó a besar su cuello y pecho hasta que escuchó su nombre salir de los labios del chico. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta y subió la vista hasta la cara de aquel joven que tenía en su cama, era su amigo de toda la vida, Neji, Hyuga Neji estaba en su cama. Cuando se encontraron sus miradas él sonrió de lado y la empujo sobre el colchón dejándola bajo de él, atacó su cuello y le saco un suspiro, fue entonces cuando sintió una de las manos de su amigo en uno de sus senos y sus dientes en su blanco cuello.

-¡Neji! – gritó levantándose de un golpe de entre las sabanas, miro a su alrededor y no había nadie más que ella, estaba agitada y sudada, ¿Qué ocurrió? - ¿fue un sueño? – se preguntó a sí misma.

-¡Tenteeen! ¡levántate debes ir a la escuela! – escuchó a su madre gritar desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy mamá! – se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

-¡Debo irme cariño! ¡No olvides desayunar! – volvió a escucharla.

-¡Cuídate! ¡Nos vemos en la noche! – contestó a su madre.

-¡Si cariño, hasta la noche! – escucho la puerta cerrarse y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Estaba paranoica, primero Neji la ponía nerviosa, luego se enteró de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia él, luego discutía con el Hyuga y ni le llamaba para disculparse, y ahora soñaba con él, y que tipo de sueño, no era una pervertida, jamás había tenido un sueño húmedo, Temari le contó que alguna vez soñó con Thor, ella también quería soñar con el Dios de una película, pero no, tuvo un sueño húmedo con Neji, ¡CON NEJI!

Salió de la ducha y se puso el uniforme, todo lo hizo por inercia, sólo podía pensar en su sueño, debía olvidarse de eso antes de llegar a la escuela. Al bajar a la cocina notó la soledad y silencio de su casa, era raro no ver a Neji, tenía poco tiempo yendo a su casa todas las mañanas para prepararle su licuado verde, pero se había acostumbrado a su compañía en silencio.

-Deja de pensar en él – se reprendió hablando sola, nadie la escucharía, podía hablar consigo misma – Estupido Hyuga, ¿Quién se cree para ocupar mi mente?, es tan arrogante, imbécil, mujeriego…¡maldito coqueto! – lo sabía, cada insulto que salía de su boca era una mentira, Neji no era nada de eso, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy molesta – Si tan sólo no tuviese ese cabello largo, brilloso y castaño, ¡es mejor que el mío!, esos ojos claros tan atrayentes – metía frutas violentamente en una licuadora con un poco de agua – esa maldita voz ronca ¡es tan irritante! - gritó cortando una rodaja de piña con todo y cascara – a veces me dan ganas ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza, ¡así sería más decente! – gritó y oprimió el botón de la licuadora con furia.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya es tarde! – exclamó y bebió su licuado a prisa, luego tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió hasta la escuela, fue un milagro, llegó a tiempo. Cuando entró al salón vio a sus amigas Hinata y Sakura, a las cuales saludó moviendo las manos y sonriendo. Faltaba alguien con ellas dos, miró al sitio de Neji y se dio cuenta que Ino lo acompañaba, al parecer hacia una especie de monologo, pues sólo halaba y el chico ni la miraba, este tenía la vista en un libro, "Cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe", ¿acaso planea matar a alguien? Caminó hasta sus amigas, pero no tuvo tiempo de saludarlas ya que entró el profesor y los mandó a todos a sus asientos.

No solía conversar durante las clases, ¿Cómo hacerlo? A sus espaldas estaban Hinata y Naruto, de su lado derecho estaba Sasuke y del izquierdo Sai, y no eran precisamente las personas más carismáticas del mundo, aunque Sai era amable, y hasta divertido en algunas ocasiones, pero en las clases parecía mudo, como Neji y Sasuke en un día común. Volteo a ver a Sakura disimuladamente, ya que a un costado de ésta se encontraba Neji. Suspiró, sin hablar con él, sin acercarse a él, el día sería más largo.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, presentaron un pequeño examen de matemáticas, nada difícil. Cuando llegó el receso Ino se acercó a comer con ellas, Sakura y la rubia hacían un debate sobre la dieta que llevaba, ella sólo comía una manzana en el receso. Estaba seria e incómoda, normalmente Neji se sentaba en el asiento de al lado de ella durante el receso, pero ese día él estaba fuera con Naruto, Lee y los demás, ¿desde cuándo eran los mejores amigos?

Luego del receso, las clases transcurrieron normales, no le había prestado atención a ningún maestro, se limitó a hacer silencio y tomar apuntes sin meditar nada. Realmente no tenía ánimo de nada. Al escuchar el timbre vio como todos se iban, por lo que ella simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue, cuando estaba en la puerta de la escuela con Hinata, Sakura e Ino se dio cuenta que olvidó su libro de matemáticas, por lo que regreso al salón, entró corriendo y lo vio, Neji sosteniendo su libro.

-Te lo iba a llevar a casa – dijo este viéndola a los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora no será necesario – dijo está sorprendida de verlo, se acercó a él y tomo el libro para poner su mochila en la mesa y guardarlo, sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella.

-¿Sucedió algo Tenten? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No, nada – respondió tratando de no mirarlo.

-Mirame – ordeno el castaño tomándola del brazo – ¿Lo que me dijiste anoche es cierto?

-Si, lo es…- dijo sin encararlo, estaba nerviosa, la estaba tocando. No sabía porque, sentía ardor en los ojos, quería llorar.

-¡Mírame! – exigió volteándola para tenerla de frente, y él se sorprendió, estaban rojos sus ojos, cristalinos, estaba reteniendo lágrimas. - ¿Qué sucede? – dijo en un susurro.

-Aléjate Neji…- dijo débilmente bajando la mirada, él podía leer su mirada, podía llegar a su alma sin esfuerzo alguno.

-No lo haré – susurro, acercando su rostro al de la castaña para apoyar su frente en la de ella. Quería alejarlo, debía hacerlo, lo encaro dispuesta a gritar.

-¡Bast…! – su queja se ahogó en los labios de su amigo. La había besado.

No era el beso húmedo y caliente de su sueño, pero sus labios, eran finos, suaves, calidos, justo como lo había imaginado. Era un beso tierno, con amor, él no le exigía, pero la invitaba a quedarse unida a él por medio de ese tierno beso. Pero, algo no andaba bien, algo la incomodaba, cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse por su cintura, ella trato de alejarlo poniendo las palmas en el pecho de su amigo, eso no estaba bien, él era su amigo, no podía arruinarlo todo, no podía hacerlo. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, el raro actuar de Neji en el último tiempo, el enamoramiento de su amiga hacia el Hyuga, Ino, Ino, Ino…

En un impulso empujó a Neji lejos de ella, no lo miró a los ojos, sólo tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del aula, escuchó a lo lejos que la llame, pero no se detuvo. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, por un momento, mientras corría, imaginó que el Hyuga venía pisándole los talones, y cuando volteo a ver…no había nadie…la dejó irse, por algún motivo, se sintió triste de saber que no la había seguido a casa.

Cuando llegó, su madre ya estaba en casa, ¿tanto se demoró con Neji?, y sin decir nada, se sentó a comer con ella, su madre le platicaba muchas cosas, hasta que una captó su atención.

-Cariño, doblare turno por un tiempo…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo Tenten levantando la mirada angustiada.

-Una de las enfermeras de mi sección está delicada por su embarazo, tuvo amenaza de aborto, por lo que me ofrecí a cubrir su turno, no te preocupes, me pagarán bien – dijo sonriente tratando de calmar a su hija.

-Entiendo… ¿te podría llevar la cena al hospital? – sugirió la castaña menor.

-Claro cariño, me encantaría, trataré que desayunemos juntas, y no tienes que quedarte sola en casa, podrías decirle a Neji que venga a pasar la tarde aquí, así no estarás hablando a la nada – dijo riendo bajito, su hija no dijo nada, por lo que se preocupó - ¿sucedió algo con Neji? – preguntó su madre.

-¿por qué preguntas? – contestó con una pregunta para desviar la atención del tema.

-Eres mi hija, y son amigos desde que tenían 5 años, creo que los conozco bastante a ambos, y ya tiene dos días que no lo veo por aquí, ¿discutieron? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Creo que es algo más que una simple discusión – dijo levantándose de la mesa, recogiendo sus platos y los de su madre para llevarlos al fregadero, su madre no hizo ningún comentario durente el tiempo que limpiaron juntas la cocina, hasta que terminaron y Tenten avisó que se retiraba de la cocina.

-A veces, los mejores amigos discuten y no se hablan, pero, pase lo que pase, todo lo que vivan servirá para hacer más fuerte ese lazo que los une…- dijo de espaldas a su hija.

-¿Qué me dices de tú y papá? – preguntó con la mirada en el suelo.

-Él era un gran amigo, pero no era mi mejor amigo, por eso fue tan fácil alejarnos – dijo acercándose a su hija y dándole un beso en la frente – Buenas noches cariño, descansa – dijo y luego subió a su habitación.

Tenten imitó a su madre, se dio una ducha y luego se acostó a dormir, pero no durmió. Neji ocupaba su mente, ese beso, fue tan lento que no le impidió respirar, fue suave, fue dulce, pero, aún pensaba que fue un error, ella no quería terminar como su madre. Sus padres se conocieron desde pequeños, se enamoraron, se casaron, la tuvieron a ella, y vivieron en una "familia feliz" durante sus 13 años de vida, hasta que ella misma, luego de sus clases de ballet, descubrió a su padre con otra mujer, y esa mujer era su instructora de danza, por eso dejó de bailar. Si aceptaba a Neji de esa forma les pasaría lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo.

Pensar en todo ello la agotó, y antes de dormir se prometió no acercarse a Neji hasta que se le acabe ese sentimiento, mientras tanto, fingiría felicidad absoluta. Y ella sabía fingir bien.

* * *

¡HOLA!

Bueno, como verán este capítulo fue desde la perspectiva de Tenten, quería enfocarme en sus sentimientos y confusiones, mmm...no estoy muy satisfecha, sobretodo con el principio del capítulo, creo que no me exprese bien, pero vale, hay oportunidad de cambiarlo jejeje

No me enfoqué en Neji porque quiero dejarlo para el próximo. Créanme, no siguió a Tenten por una buena razón. ;)

Un agradecimiento especial a **NAT AND ASH **que creo que es la única que sigue mi historia, espero no decepcionarte y que te guste la actualización. :)

Espero actualizar pronto, ya que la tesis anda en sus mejores momentos, aprovecharé para escribir un poco más ;)

¡Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la única luz era la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, en la cama se estaba un chico de cabellos castaños y lacios, miraba el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, en cierta castaña a la que no había visto desde que la beso.

Y es que ese beso fue perfecto para él, tocaba con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, y es que aún podía sentir el tacto de su castaña amiga, ese cosquilleo, esa calidez, esa suave, sensual y deliciosa boca que lo provocaba, le hacía desear más ese contacto tan íntimo, y es que a lo largo de su vida al lado de ella ya había estado varias veces tan cerca, pero no con una íntima caricia de sus labios…anhelaba más, deseaba más de esa boca, quería tenerla cuando quiera, todo el tiempo, quería el derecho de besarla cuando se le antoje, siempre.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó sentándose en la cama - ¿Por qué rayos no la perseguí? – Se cuestionó tocándose la frente con la mano derecha – Cierto…rubia inoportuna… - dijo en un suspiro, pues a su mente regresaba aquel evento tan delicioso que terminó en un gran fracaso…

==Flashback==

La tenía, por fin la tenía, esos dulces labios que le incitaban a querer estar unido a ellos, deslizó sus manos por la estrecha cintura de su amiga, ahora no tan amiga, sintió sus pequeñas palmas en el torso, esa opresión para alejarlo, no se lo permitiría, no quería ceder y dejarla ir, pero pronto sintió que esa mínima fuerza se fortalecía y logró alejarlo de un empujón.

Estaba en shock, no reaccionó hasta que la vio salir corriendo con su mochila, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salió detrás de ella, la llamó desde el pasillo y cuando estaba por salir de la escuela chocó con alguien y cayeron al suelo…perdió su oportunidad, la perdió, pero, ¿Quién lo detuvo?

-¿Por qué la prisa Neji? Mejor vamos a mi casa… - escuchó cierta voz molesta desde debajo de él, tenía a la rubia escandalosa, amiga de su Tenten, justamente arrinconada entre el suelo de la escuela y él, rápidamente se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla, era un dolor de cabeza, pero no iba a ser mal educado por eso.

-Disculpa Ino… - Dijo con voz apagada, tratando de ver por encima de la melena rubia a su castaña amiga, pero ya se había ido, correr todos los días le daba frutos, ahora era más rápida. Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la ojiazul.

-…Te buscaba para decirte que Kakashi- sensei dijo que mejoré bastante y aprobé su examen con una excelente nota, eso quiere decir que vendrás a cenar conmigo…

-¿Qué? – cuestionó el chico interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-Quedamos en cenar juntos si aprobaba, y lo hice, así que vamos – Dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo para empezar a caminar a su casa.

No sabía porque no hizo nada para detener aquello, no quería ser un patán con Ino, era amiga de su prima, y más importante, era una de las mejores amigas de Tenten, y las amigas influyen mucho en las relaciones, o eso decía Naruto cada vez que Ino, Tenten, Temari o Sakura hablaban en privado con Hinata. Por lo cual decidió no ignorar a la rubia y cenar a su lado.

Si Tenten era mala cocinera, Ino era peor, sentía que comía veneno, cada bocado era como un golpe en el estómago, se recordó que esa escandalosa podía influir en su relación con la castaña, lo hacía por ella…era por ella…aunque…era una bendición que sea viernes ya que esa comida seguro lo dejaba tirado en la cama durante un día.

Escuchaba a la rubia hablar sin parar, parecía no respirar, él únicamente contestaba cuando le preguntaba algo. ¿Cómo no le habían dado tratamiento psicológico a esa chica? Su padre era uno de los más reconocidos del país en psicología ¿y no le daba tratamiento a su hija loca? Aunque, luego de esa cena, esa conversación y ese beso quizá necesitaría de los servicios del Dr. Yamanaka.

Al terminar de comer, se despidió de Ino y de sus padres que todo ese tiempo estuvieron en el comedor con ellos, ¿Acaso no morirían por comer el veneno que preparó su hija? La rubia lo acompañó a la puerta y antes de irse recibió un abrazo de la chica.

-Buenas noches Neji - Dijo ella mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos.

-Buenas noches – Respondió él dándole una palmada en la espalda a la rubia. Ésta en respuesta le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió feliz a lo que él sólo atinó a alejarse e irse de ese lugar, su mente seguía divagando en los labios de su castaña de ojos chocolate, delicioso chocolate.

Quería ir a verla, pero al fijarse de la hora, 11:00 pm, prefirió irse a casa, pues sabía que Tenten se adaptaba al horario de su madre y ésta ya debería estar dormida, por lo cual, decidió enviarle un mensaje, esperando que Tenten lo vea y le conteste pronto.

"_Buenas noches Tenten, espero hablar contigo pronto, ¿podemos vernos mañana?"_

==Fin del Flashback==

Nunca recibió la respuesta, la fue a ver al día siguiente y no estaba, si no estaba en su casa, o con él y Hinata, ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Le llamó pero nunca contesto. Al día siguiente volvió a intentar, pero seguía igual, no lograba hablar con ella, peor aún, su móvil ya sonaba apagado…entonces entendió…ella lo evitaba y ahora a unas cuantas horas del amanecer e ir a la escuela, no había hablado con ella, pero era seguro que la encontraría en la mañana, por lo que decidió ir a verla antes de clases, con suerte estaría sola para él, y con esa pequeña pijama que le fascinaba.

A la mañana siguiente…

Despertó con pereza y se dio una ducha, le dolía todo el cuerpo, para tratar de olvidar a Neji estuvo en un gimnasio con uno de sus amigos de la escuela de danza, podría decirse que era uno de sus mejores amigos, un total gay, tenían mucho en común, incluso pasaban mucho tiempo hablando de Neji, y es que a su amigo le encantaba el Hyuga. Pero cambió su rutina de platica por una rutina para mejorar su cuerpo, su línea, sus pies y su peso, pues si mantenía al estricto chico ocupado dándole ordenes de qué ejercicios hacer, era seguro que el oji perla iba a estar fuera de la conversación, por lo cual le dijo a su amigo que "se sentía gorda", así se mantenían con el cuerpo y la mente ocupada, y la boca cerrada. Grave error, ella no era gorda, era delgada y lo sabía, pero ahora se sentía como un pedazo de carne golpeada, muerta.

Se alistó y bajo a comer con su madre, desayunaron juntas como se prometieron, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, fue su madre quien fue a atender, se puso nerviosa, imaginó que sería Neji, había recibido un mensaje y muchas llamadas de su parte, hasta que apagó el móvil para evitar ver su inusual insistencia.

-¡Tenten es para ti! – Escuchó a su madre, estaba muerta, seguro era él. Estaba a punto de enterrarse en la tierra como avestruz cuando vio a Ino asomarse junto con su madre.

-¡Hola Tenten! – Saludó su sonriente amiga, y ella suspiró aliviada.

-Hola Ino, ¿Qué te trae tan temprano? – Cuestionó sonriendo falsamente, se sentía culpable por besar al amor de su amiga.

-Nada, quería verte y contarte algo ¿vamos a la escuela? – Preguntó feliz su amiga, a lo que ella asistió sonriendo.

Se despidió de su madre que ya estaba apurada para irse al hospital, le recordó que se cuide y procure no estar sola. Una vez que estuvieron solas escuchó de nuevo a su rubia amiga.

-Te estuve buscando todo el fin de semana ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó la chica.

-¿Tan importante es lo que me vas a decir? – Cuestionó riendo suavemente – Ven, vamos a la escuela mientras me platicas – Dijo tomando sus cosas a lo que su amiga la imitó y se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Claro que es importante – dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta – Se trata de mi príncipe… ¡Neji! – Dio un gritito su amiga a lo que ella elevó la mirada y se encontró con el príncipe de ojos perla.

-Buenos días – Saludó este desde la puerta, frente a Ino y ella.

-¡Buenos días Neji! – Saludó la rubia feliz de verlo, y Tenten sólo hizo un ademan con la mano – Vamos, llegaremos tarde – agregó la oji azul saliendo de la casa, Tenten salió y se volteó a cerrar la puerta con seguro, se sentía nerviosa, no hablaba con él desde el beso. No estaba lista para verlo y ahora sentía su mirada perlada en la nuca - ¡Vamos Tenten! – El grito de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se recordó actuar normal, feliz y sínica.

-Bien, vamos, ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – Cuestionó sonriente la castaña ignorando a Neji pasando a su lado para llegar a la rubia.

-Nada, de hecho tú me ibas a decir dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana ¿acaso hay un novio por ahí que no conozca? – Comentó picara la chica, a lo que Tenten sólo carcajeo falsamente y Neji volteó a verla curioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me conoces alguno? – Pregunto riendo, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Neji sobre ella.

-Mmmm…No…pero ya dime ¿Dónde estuviste? Creí que fuiste con Hinata, pero me dijo que estuvo con Naruto ayudándolo a estudiar, y no estabas con Neji ¿cierto? – Preguntó al chico.

-Cierto. – Dijo él desde atrás rápidamente, curioso por escuchar a la castaña.

-Ves, estabas desaparecida, ya dime, ¿conociste al hombre de tus sueños? – Preguntó con picardía dándole codazos a la castaña.

-Claro que no, yo no soy de salir con chicos, hay cosas más importantes que los hombres – Dijo fingiendo no mirar al Hyuga detrás de ella, sin embargo, al ver a Ino, su vista panorámica no podía evitar encontrarse con esa blanca mirada.

-¿Cómo qué cosas? – Volvió a preguntar curiosa la rubia.

-Ejercicio. – Puntualizó Tenten viendo la puerta de la escuela como si se tratase del cielo, a lo lejos podía ver a Sasuke y Naruto, su plan era refugiarse en el Uchiha, era como estar con Neji, sólo que a él no lo había besado.

Al llegar a la escuela rápidamente se situó entre Sasuke y Naruto, igorando al Hyuga durante todo el día, sonreía y platicaba con sus amigos. Por primera vez había pasado la mañana conversando con el pelinegro, CONVERSANDO, quien lo diría, el Uchiha si hablaba bastante, bueno, en realidad consideraba un éxito no recibir un "hm" por respuesta.

Durante 4 días más estuvo pegada como chicle a quien sea que este lejos de Neji, dentro del salón estaba Sasuke como salvavidas humano para su conciencia, y fuera del salón estaba con Temari, escucharla hablar de Shikamaru le hacía olvidarse de su amigo por un momento. En casa la visitaba Shin, con su reciente "gordura" su "mejor amigo gay" la mantenía haciendo ejercicio todas las noches, ignoraba las llamadas y mensajes de Neji, y fue hasta el miércoles que el dejó de insistir.

El viernes, que ya consideraba un éxito no haberle dirigido la palabra a su amigo por una semana. Cuando era hora de retirarse el maestro le pidió a ella y Sasuke que llevaran unos libros a su cubículo, por lo que en lugar de salir con los demás, fueron a la sala de maestros, cuando emprendían el viaje a la puerta de la escuela conversaban, o mejor dicho, le hacía platica al Uchiha, hasta que vio a Neji parado en la puerta de la escuela y se detuvo en seco, el pelinegro lo notó y volteo a verla.

-Deja de evitarlo, creeme, Neji no se detendrá si se trata de ti…- Comentó con voz seria y grave, la sorprendió su comentario.

-¿Qué sabes? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Que te gusta, eres evidente cuando quieres evitar a alguien – Respondió calmado.

-Él no me gusta, no puede…- Dijo con voz apagada.

-A mí no podía gustarme Sakura, es una escandalosa, prefería a alguien como tú, pero, me gusta Sakura…-Dijo admitiendo sus sentimientos, la historia de Sasuke y Sakura era diferente a la de ella con Neji, y aunque ya todos sabían que la pelirrosa y el Uchiha tenían algo ellos aún no eran novios oficiales.

-Es diferente…-Dijo ella bajando la mirada al piso.

-Sí, la diferencia es que Neji quiere algo formal contigo, y tú le temes a eso – Respondió tajante – Ve con él, ahora – Ordenó el chico, a lo que ella reaccionó, era verdad, no podía tenerle miedo a lo que sentía por Neji, si la ponía nerviosa era por algo, si aún recordaba ese beso era por ser de sus labios, si esperaba tenerlo cerca era porque en verdad lo quería, era Neji, su mejor amigo, mi cómplice, su confidente y su amor.

Agradeció mudamente a Sasuke y se encaminó a su amigo, era el momento, era su momento, el de ambos, si la vida así lo quería, así sería, estarían juntos. Ya estaba cerca de él, se miraban a los ojos, era ahora, le diría la verdad.

-Ne…-Fue interrumpida por un gritito de cierta rubia.

-¡Neji! Te estaba buscando, mi papá me dijo que te invite a cenar de nuevo, esta noche cocinará mamá – Dijo Ino, un momento, ¿de nuevo? ¿Acaso Neji e Ino habían cenado juntos? ¿Por eso no la siguió a casa el otro día? – Hola Tenten, ¿ya vas para tu casa? – Preguntó curiosa su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Sí, debo ir a preparar la cena para mamá, y llevársela al hospital – Dijo adoptando su sonrisa sínica de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Dijo Neji de repente.

-No, iré con Shin, luego iremos a correr – Respondió manteniendo esa sonrisa falsa – Bien, nos vemos el lunes, ¡bye! – Dijo fingiendo felicidad agitando la mano derecha mientras sostenía su mochila con la izquierda.

-¡Bye Tenten, te llamaré luego! – Exclamó Ino agitando su mano al igual que la castaña – Vamos Neji – Dijo tomándolo del brazo nuevamente, caminando al lado contrario a su amiga castaña.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, el cual negaba con la cabeza al ver la estúpida escena.

En casa de Ino.

No podía creer como había llegado hasta ahí, estuvo esperando toda la semana un momento a solas con Tenten, decidió dejar de insistir y esperar a que ella se acerque, y cuando por fin lo hacía intervenía Ino. No odiaba a la rubia, hasta el momento en que se interpuso entre ellos, para ser la amiga que se supone aconsejaría a Tenten salir con él estaba haciendo un mal trabajo.

A pesar que su madre cocinó esa noche para ellos, los padres de la Yamanaka no estaban en casa, por lo cual Ino se encontraba haciendo un monólogo de varios temas, y él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada chocolate de su amiga. Quería correr a buscarla, pero a estas alturas sería algo estúpido. La había perdido, así que tampoco quería quedarse con la rubia, no quería que Tenten piense que tenía algo con la oji azul.

-Me gusta Tenten – Dijo cortando la conversación de Ino y lo que la chica lo miró sorprendida para luego sonreír.

-Lo sé – Dijo mirándolo, ahora el sorprendido era el Hyuga – En realidad eres más evidente de ella, la ibas a buscar a su casa y la acompañabas de regreso todos los días, durante toda la semana has estado suspirando y mirándola, la amas ¿cierto? – Cuestionó.

-Si – Dijo el con simpleza.

-Entonces ve por ella, ya debe de estar en su casa, son las 9:00 – Aconsejo la chica mirando el reloj. Neji reaccionó a esto y se levantó yendo hacia la puerta seguido por la rubia, antes de irse volteo a verla – Tú me gustabas a mí, pero, no eres para mí, sino para ella…suerte – Dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

-Gracias Ino, espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz – Dijo Neji con voz baja y tranquila, para luego regresar su vista al frente y correr hacía casa de la castaña.

Cuando llegó a casa de su amiga encontró la luz de la sala prendida, eso quería decir que ella aún no se dormía, golpeo la puerta y cuando escuchó un "ya voy" de parte de su amiga se detuvo, le temblaban las manos y los pies, cuando se abrió la puerta pudo ver a su amiga con esa pequeña pijama que tanto le gusta.

-¡Neji! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó nervioso, jamás había estado nervioso como ahora. La chica se hizo a un lado dejando que él entre, una vez dentro cerró la puerta.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los corazones de ambos, estaban nerviosos, Tenten volteo a verlo y se quedaron en silencio, la chica avanzó y pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, al rozar su brazo Neji la sujetó deteniendo su caminar.

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo ella encarándolo, mirando acusadoramente al chico, al encontrarse sus ojos, de nuevo cayeron en un silencio que ella rompió –Habla Nejj…-Intentó decir, pero, él la había besado, de nuevo -¡Nee…ji! – Dijo ella entre el beso, pero fue inútil, el chico la sujeto de la nuca y de la cintura, pegándola a la pared del pasillo, mientras ella sujetaba con fuerza la camisa del instituto de él.

Ya no la perdería…

* * *

¡HOLA!

Si, lo sé, lo sé, quieren matarme, tarde mucho, pero por eso hice un capítulo más largo de lo que acostumbro, de hecho son 2 en 1 ;)

Me encontraba muertaaa...la tesis, la tesis, la tesis...si mi tesis fuese de NejiTen, ya la habría terminado jejeje

Espero no revolver a nadie con el capítulo, la razón el occ en Neji y Sasuke...mmm no sé, traté de sujerarme a sus personalidades, pero me siguen pareciendo raros, puse al "mejor amigo gay", porque toda mujer tiene uno, o un mejor amigo zorro (así es, si existen las "zorras" también los "zorros"), en mi caso el segundo, y son de esos que te ponen a dieta y te dicen gorda cuando no lo estas (7_7) aparte que son los que te hacen olvidar los problemas amorosos o de plano te dicen que eres estúpida. Estaba pensando en hacer un capítulo flashback de esto, ¿les parece?

Como podrán ver, no fui tan maldita con Ino, es que no la odio, sólo no me gusta cuando hacen NejiIno, así como odio a Hinata y Sakura cuando hacen NejiHina o NejiSaku, ¡iug! los innombrables, en fin, creo que Ino es la menos occ, pero me apegue a su personalidad de pequeña gennin ;)

En fin, un saludote, besote, abrasote, mil disculpas y un gracias a **NAT AND ASH** Y **Maria-Oneechan **

Nos leemos pronto!

Ciao! :)


End file.
